


Figlio Perduto

by noel2236



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: Dacryphilia梗的brujay版本





	Figlio Perduto

 

被蝙蝠侠追逐是一种什么样的感受？

谢邀。

以前他不知道，现在他知道了。

或者说，生前他不知道。虽然那时候也有过他裸着双腿追逐罪犯，蝙蝠侠紧随身后的经历，但那时候他很明确蝙蝠侠的目标不是他，对吗？

现在想想，裸着双腿这种说法，一点也不正经。

那么感受是什么呢？

每过一分钟，蝙蝠侠的身影就好像变得更大，那披风就像有生命一样，在夜风中猎猎作响，也可能声音都只是他的幻觉，蝙蝠侠只是像一个不断变大的影子，让你越跑越绝望。你知道你总会被他追上，但那巨大的阴影让你害怕得不得不跑，但越跑，后果就越可怕。

不过也不能说都是害怕。

或者说他不承认。他有非常充分的理由毫不留情地揍翻那些毒贩，就算他知道蝙蝠侠在看。有一个应该是被他打死了，他不享受这个过程但他觉得非常必要。因为他说过，不许碰女人和小孩，他说到做到。所以就算蝙蝠侠在又怎么样？

所以当所有人都倒下之后，他们两个打了起来。他发挥了一贯的风格，一边打一边嘴也没停过，哥谭的大雨时机正好地下了下来，可惜再大的雨也洗不清这座城市里的罪恶，再大的雨……也还是看得出来布鲁斯几乎被他气得冒烟。

啊哦，这次大概有点玩脱。杰森被重重地甩上墙时心想。他的脑袋已经有点晕晕乎乎了，这还是蝙蝠侠多少手下留情了的结果，不过看蝙蝠侠这么生气，大概除了罪犯，其他几个“兄弟们”也许这段时间也没太让布鲁斯省心。头罩之前就坏了，还被布鲁斯拽下来，怕爆炸还丢得远远的，他虽然吐了口血水但还是忍不住被逗笑了。气呼呼的蝙蝠侠，真有意思。

“你在担心我的小玩具们呢。”他懒洋洋地说。蝙蝠侠抓着他的手，他知道挣不开就也没太费心挣扎，继续用膝盖突然地一顶。不过这是用过的招数，蝙蝠侠当然警惕地侧身避开，然后用全副武装的身体警告地压了上来，好让他没法乱动。

“你知道我还有多少吗？”他只能动动嘴了，看着布鲁斯生气的紧抿的嘴唇，和不用想也知道的面具下紧皱的眉头，杰森觉得挺开心。他扬起下巴，挑衅地看着曾经的导师，“猜对的话，明天我少杀一个人哦。”

结果是在蝙蝠侠一膝盖撞上他的腹部时他差点吐了，跪在地上蜷起身体时才发现布鲁斯松开了他。“杰——红头罩。”他听到布鲁斯半是担心半是咬牙切齿地叫他，于是回过头去用染血的牙齿露出微笑，“要不现在干掉我，你的宝贝罪犯们就高枕无忧了。”于是蝙蝠侠抓起他背后的衣服，彻底把他摔平在地上。肮脏的雨水溅进他嘴里，他在听到布鲁斯离开时忍不住笑起来，可是听起来太像在哭了。

现在想想，要是布鲁斯那时候走开就好了。

杰森从三层楼顶上跳下去，又拐进一个幽黑的小巷。 _我的孩子，为何藏起你的脸庞？爸爸，你，没瞧见那个魔王？_

有点好笑。他甩甩头发，觉得下雨不至于让脑子进水，可是《魔王》的旋律在他脑中回荡不去。为什么会这样？他知道蝙蝠侠没有追丢，他仿佛能从布鲁斯的视角看到自己，在雨中奔跑、跳跃，灵巧而没有多余的动作，平衡感棒得像哥谭的野猫。看看，布鲁斯，你的训练打下的基础真是太好了，尽管那只有……

他跳进一幢废弃房屋的窗户，在蒙着白色发黑布罩的家具上踩过，用力时还是能感到被蝙蝠侠揍过的地方非常痛，但肾上腺素让这种痛只剩下刺激。布鲁斯跟着来了，这次蝙蝠侠真是被惹毛了。如果他知道用破碎的嘴唇去亲蝙蝠侠会导致这种结果的话……也许他早就在布鲁斯脸上留下无数个鲜血唇印了。这突如其来的思绪伴着一道闪电劈亮了这幢废弃房屋的大厅，也让他的脚步迟缓了一下。

然后布鲁斯来了。来自后腰的猛烈一撞让他直接砸破了一道不堪使用了的木门，摔进了一间卧室。失去窗户的窗框被风雨吹起了半透明的窗帘，暴雨肆无忌惮地落在地板上，他被扑在地上时，脸危险地擦过雕花木床的床柱。然后蝙蝠侠把他猛地翻了个身，他抬起胳膊下意识地遮挡接下来的拳头，手腕却被紧紧握住，按在了头顶。

“B……”他才来得及发出一个音节，就惊讶地睁大了眼睛，全身僵硬得就像看见怪物的小女孩。蝙蝠侠伏在他身上，面罩下露出的脸颊贴在他的颈窝里摩擦，没有喘气声，他们一起屏住了呼吸。等他想起挣扎这回事时，布鲁斯的嘴唇毫不留情地压在了他的嘴唇上，舌头在他齿间滑过，然后一点也不担心地伸进去缠住了他的。温热的鼻息落在他的脸颊上，和他的混在一起，这一切怎么可能的？

他瞪着布鲁斯，尽管只能看到黑漆漆的面罩，他的手腕被捏得生疼，身体在不知不觉中承载着布鲁斯的全部重量，但这都不是他不挣扎的理由。眼下他的反应不是问题，他的注意力才是。布鲁斯的热度，布鲁斯的气息，布鲁斯在亲吻时的节奏和呼吸，这些不该占据他所有的注意力，但他没办法分心。他的心脏没有砰砰跳得冲破胸膛奔向自由与灭亡就已经是今晚的一大胜利了，不过那也许也只是布鲁斯的胸膛还贴着他，他的心脏就算跳出来也只是奔向了另一个牢笼。

现在他能感到心跳的节奏了，他的，还有布鲁斯的。布鲁斯的心跳也又重又急，但比他好一些，也许他有点缺氧，不，他十分缺氧，布鲁斯这么久都没有松开过他，他要不是想起鼻子也是能呼吸的大概现在已经丢脸地晕过去了，但鼻子会闻到布鲁斯，让他觉得对方的味道就像海浪一样从内部覆盖他的全身。突然，布鲁斯退开了。蝙蝠侠像是要把他推开一般猛地直起了身体，扭开了脸，紧绷的下巴线条冷硬得就像钢条。杰森眨了眨眼睛，这样的雨夜里他看不清布鲁斯，只能感到对方就像一尊由危险与愤怒构成的实体。不平稳的呼吸响亮得就像雷声，重重地砸过杰森的神经。冷雨从窗外落在他的身侧，可他却感到自己浑身高热，尽管理智在不断叫嚣让他做点什么，让他摆脱布鲁斯——摆脱蝙蝠侠的钳制，可他却一动也动不了。

警车喧嚣地驶过街道，闪烁的警用灯光像迷幻的霓虹扫过屋子，杰森看到雨打在蝙蝠侠的一侧肩膀上，在肩甲上泛起反光的细小水花。布鲁斯为什么扭开脸？在听外面的动静，还是突然意识到他们在做什么？杰森的手仍然摆在头顶，他不知道自己该从哪根手指动起，不知道动起来之后要干什么，湿透的衣服让他不自觉地打了个冷颤，拉回了布鲁斯的视线。蝙蝠侠低下头，他如梦方醒，知道了之前顶在他小腹上的硬物不是武器。

“带我去你的安全屋。”低沉的声音，介乎于布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间，带着性的粗砺。杰森的手终于握成了拳头，撑起了自己的身体，布鲁斯的重量终于离开了他，还向他伸出手，像是要把他从地板上拉起来。这个动作好像在他的脑海中循环过很多次，但无论是怎样的梦境和幻觉和幻想里，他都没有把自己的手放上去，这次也一样。这算什么？他无言地站起来，也感到了自己的裤子变得有点紧，而全身的皮肤都叫嚣着想要被抚触，颈窝和脸颊上那一点点根本不够。这让他浑身颤抖，让他想要撕碎蝙蝠侠的斗篷，又想被它紧紧裹于其中，在意识到布鲁斯想要做什么时，他觉得自己的身体内部简直空虚得可怕。

脑袋大概之前被蝙蝠侠打坏了，或者更早之前，或者他一直就没怎么清醒过。也许复活，复仇都是濒死时一瞬间的浮想，也许他跃进雨夜里再次融入黑暗时，一切就归于永不苏醒的黑沉梦境。可是布鲁斯在后面，隐匿行踪，却片刻不离地跟上他，片刻不离。

_不要出声，孩子，你要安静。_

_那是一团烟雾_

_那是风吹枯叶_

_爸爸，你，没瞧见那个魔王？_

他打开安全屋的门，布鲁斯就跟了进来。他只来得及重新设置好安全警报，可布鲁斯抱住他的腰让他双脚离地，他茫然地拽掉蝙蝠侠的头罩，拆掉沉重的披风，也感到自己的腰带被解下来。他的窗外有路灯，有广告牌，有来自城市的光污染，但这不足以支撑他望向布鲁斯的眼睛。他在察觉到布鲁斯的意图时应该愤怒，应该和蝙蝠侠打个你死我活，可现在他要怎么面对布鲁斯？他的身体已经热起来了，他瞒不住，他没想过要这样，可他也没想过不要。这个晚上到底有什么魔法？布鲁斯的手捏住了他的屁股，用力地揉捏，有点疼，他之前大概也撞到他的倒霉屁股了，可是也很舒服，疼痛和舒服一起把感觉绵延到了前方，他的某个部位更充血了，让他自己脱掉了外套，还有更多衣服，以至于在被布鲁斯放到床上扒光时所需的步骤更少了。可蝙蝠侠的装备却都还在，带着刺棱的手套按着他的胸口，和苍白皮肤对比得触目惊心。在这一刻的僵持里杰森感到气氛微妙而紧张，他望向布鲁斯，只看到对方脸上的痛苦和无尽的迷惑，一时间好像都在思考他们在干什么，潮湿的空气仿佛变成了固体，很难、很难吸进肺里。

“杰森……”布鲁斯收回了手，声音里带上了退缩和悔意。这是这一晚上，杰森感到最愤怒的事。他伸手抱着布鲁斯的头，眼眶发热，喉咙好像结成了硬块但还是把哽咽的声音逼出了口。“继续啊！想要就继续！我都带你来我的安全屋……我都不介意让我做的一切看起来好像……”

变相勾引。

他亲了布鲁斯，第二次。也许午夜钟声已经敲过，这又是新的一天的第一个吻，可是他亲了布鲁斯。也许他想要布鲁斯，也许不想，也许不应该是这样的方式，也许再没有别的方式。“父亲”把孩子紧紧抱在怀里，胆战心惊，策马奔驰，可孩子已经断了气。那不是烟雾，是炸药腾起的冲天火光；那不是风吹枯叶，那是他没来得及说完的道歉。但那一切都在六尺之下，那一切都随着他杀意凛然的归来不复存在。他混合血与眼泪的味道亲吻曾经视若父亲的男人，而对方的存在无非是从拨动他的神经变成了燃烧他的理智。布鲁斯突然搂紧了他，加深了这个吻，他在呼吸不畅的同时却奇特地放松了。他还在这段奇特关系的束缚里，但现在他很高兴这束缚变成了另一种真实可见的实体。世界上怎么会有这么温暖强壮的男人，让他想要像个孩子一样呜咽着依赖，可世界上又怎么会有这么黑暗性感的存在，让他几乎能听到自己全身的血液奔腾。升腾的欲望不能不说让他羞耻，可是他已经死了，杰森·陶德已经没有了活着的痕迹，连他的坟墓都只是一座空坟。

就把这一切当成回光返照。漫长的亲吻终于结束，他搂住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，在喘息中叫出对方的名字，然后又叫了一次，到第三次时他止不住声音里的颤抖和浓重的鼻音。布鲁斯的手指伸进他的发丝，忍耐地用耳语般的声音再次询问。

“杰森，我真的要……”

“我也要。”他回答。

不用多说了。布鲁斯拽着他的头发让他跪坐起来，然后拉开了自己的装甲。杰森做梦般地看着蝙蝠侠的阴茎出现在自己面前，却没有惊慌失措，他甚至连张开嘴都没有迟疑，就让布鲁斯顶开了他的喉咙，鼻间全是布鲁斯的气息。他没做过这个，从没感觉过厚重温热的物体把自己的嘴塞得这么满，几乎夺走了全部的呼吸。可这是布鲁斯的东西，他觉得自己不要呼吸也罢。他小心翼翼地舔舐，很快变成贪婪的吸吮，发现自己居然真的喜欢，而当布鲁斯的大手固定着他的头，毫不怜惜地操他的嘴时，他抽噎着一手扶着布鲁斯强壮的大腿，另一只手向下伸去，那反应谁也骗不了，尤其是布鲁斯整根没入，还刻意地停留了好一阵时，他辛苦地吞咽好让自己不至于反胃，却感到更多的兴奋窜遍了全身，居然先射了出来。

“好孩子。”布鲁斯退出来好让他呼吸，他颓然地靠在布鲁斯的胯骨上，脑子还因为缺氧和奇异的兴奋恍如隔世。布鲁斯抬起了他的脸，奖励般地亲吻他，他辛酸地想笑，从没想过能这么容易就得到布鲁斯的奖励，以至于眼泪又聚集起来，让眼眶又红又热。布鲁斯深深地叹了口气，把他按回了他自己挑选的，柔软而富有弹性的床垫上，然后脱下了手套，舔湿了两根手指。杰森在意识到对方要做什么时还是发出了惊慌的低声喘息，却不由自主地分开了双腿。修长的手指进入得不那么顺利，润滑太少了，杰森又太紧。他用力抓住床单，皱紧眉头，感觉初次的难以启齿的疼痛。当然比起他过往的经历来说，这很难称之为疼痛，是他可以毫不在乎的程度，更多的是唤醒了他从不知道的空虚。虽然两根手指还有点干涩和费力，可他发现自己想要更大更好的东西，想要更热的，带着生命律动的，能更深地进入他的东西。他从床头柜里摸出一瓶婴儿油，扔给了欲望没有得到纾解却还是耐心地先扩张他的男人，做出了再明显不过的暗示。

然后他等到了。布鲁斯的手掐住他的腰时他就开始颤栗，蝙蝠侠终于不再温柔，而是强势地插入了他的身体，折起他的双腿按在他的胸口，随着越来越激烈的抽插把他紧紧地固定在床垫里，顶弄着他体内异常敏感的地方，让他不得不放开咬住的嘴唇，哭着呻吟。

“该死。”布鲁斯低声诅咒，狠狠地操进杰森的身体，让那双修长的腿落在肩上跟着起伏的身体不断晃动。“你喜欢这个，我早该知道。”

杰森无法否认，也不能反驳。陌生的快感令人绝望，不断地把他逼向崩溃。就当他喜欢好了，尽管他无法解释这一切。可是布鲁斯热切地看着他，熟悉的深蓝眼睛里闪耀从未见过的光芒，只为他点亮，也许只是在这一刻为他点亮，那也足够了。他有多久没有这么近，这么好好地看过这个男人了？当初在布鲁斯身边时他只是个孩子，根本不知道把对方单纯当作男人来看待时，那简直就是性感的具象化，哪怕是现在布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，用近乎疯狂的节奏在上他。杰森的手抚上布鲁斯的脸，着迷地看着手指滑过的地方，陌生又熟悉的五官，因为欲望而扭曲，温热的汗珠爬上他的指尖，沿着手掌滑下。然后他就再也不能保持清醒了，无尽的延绵的快感累积到了一个高峰，他不断哭叫着，颤抖不已，在布鲁斯用几乎能掐出瘀伤的力道握紧他的腰，插得前所未有的深时，他抽搐着绷紧了身体，被极度的刺激带走了一瞬间的意识，甚至错过了布鲁斯因为他卡得太紧，被延缓和阻隔的射精带出来的低沉吼声。等他朦胧地回过神时，布鲁斯倒在了他身上，炽热的呼吸喷在他的肩膀。

好吧，真的玩脱了。杰森迷迷糊糊地想着，抱住了布鲁斯的背，不想让他起身，需要这份让人安心的重量。布鲁斯除了粗重的呼吸，只有沉默，他们在快感的余韵中仍然轻微发抖，一动不动地暂时拒绝回到现实。

“那次你中弹了，”布鲁斯突然说道，“也是这么大的雨，我抱着你去找莱斯利，每走一步就觉得你的身体在我手臂里变小一点。”

他有些意外地抚摸着布鲁斯的头发，不知道自己该说什么，也不知道为什么布鲁斯突然提起。

“我知道我该继续往前走，但又害怕你就这样一点点消失。这后来是我最真实的噩梦之一。”

可无论怎样的噩梦，哪怕催生自稻草人的毒气，所带来的锥心之痛都不如雨中的午夜梦回，那徘徊在脑海中的一个个“假如”。从爆炸的前一秒，一直往前推，一直推到昏暗的犯罪小巷中，一个小男孩从蝙蝠车旁抬起脏兮兮的小脸，本该害怕的脸上眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。

杰森的眼泪顺着眼角滑向了鬓角的黑发，布鲁斯看了看，抱紧了他。


End file.
